Xander/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Xander. Fire Emblem Warriors *"Did you really think you'd beat me?" *"You can try again, but it's a lost cause." *"I've exceeded even my own expectations." *"You regret taking me on now, don't you?" *"Is there anyone brave enough to take me on?" *"Bow before me! This is the power of the Nohrian kingdom!" *"I'm satisfied with these results." *"Corrin! Why couldn't I protect you?" *"I'm sorry, Camilla. I put you in danger!" *"Leo! You've been defeated? I should've been there!" *"Elise... You deserved better from me!" *"Well done! And now you don't have to see me mad." *"Prince Ryoma, you do Hoshido proud. I'm honored to fight beside you!" *"You're a wonder, Little Sister. Watching you fight is pure entertainment!" *"Well done, Leo! Even I'd hate to go up against you." *"That was wonderful, Elise! When did you get so strong?" *"Miraculous, Corrin! Your mastery of the sword will be remembered for ages." *"Look at that! I'm amazed at how far you've come." *"Excellent! You always exceed my expectations." *"I cannot bring shame upon my kingdom!" *"Thank you, Prince Ryoma. Though I know you secretly wish to best me!" *"Why, thank you, Camilla. I hold your praise in high regard." *"Have patience, Leo. One day you'll be even more powerful than me." *"Stop it, Elise. You know how flattery embarrasses me." *"I have no doubt that you're right, Corrin!" *"In a few years people will be saying the same things to you." *"We could only achieve this with you by our side." *"With you here, there's no fight we can't win." *"Forget our grudges. We must unite!" *"Good. You're safe!" *"Fighting alongside Hoshidans isn't so terrible..." *"You've given me a surge of energy!" *"I'm here to protect you!" *"With you at my side, winning is a forgone conclusion." *"On my way! I won't let you go down!" *"Help always comes from the most unlikely allies. Thank you!" *"Prince Ryoma? I didn't expect you to come!" *"I'm sorry, Camilla. I wish I didn't have to rely on you so often." *"Thank you, Leo. I was lucky you showed up when you did." *"How could I have been so foolish? I'm lucky you were there, Elise." *"Thank you, Corrin. If you ever need help, you know I'll come running." *"Things got precarious back there, Anna. I'm grateful you came!" *"Your help was irreplaceable. Is there nothing you cannot do?" *"Please. Now is the time for us to fight together." *"Even I'm not so unfeeling as to abandon a friend like you." *"Don't apologize, Camilla. Worrying about you is my duty as an older brother." *"Indeed. But think of how much stronger we are together!" *"I'm just happy I made it in time. Promise me you'll be careful from now on..." *"Of course! Though I'm sure you would've done fine without me." *"And I feel lucky that I arrived in time!" *"Of course. If we're together, we can overcome any danger." *"Together we can overpower the enemy!" *"Good, but I know I can be stronger." *"Good! I've managed to meet my potential." *"I can promise you this won't be easy!" *"Show me what Nohr's greatest enemy is capable of!" *"I've been looking forward to this day, Prince Ryoma." *"All right, Camilla. Show me what the Crown Princess of Nohr has to offer!" *"Are you ready, Leo? Show your brother what you're like at full strength." *"Don't hold back now, Elise! Besting me will prove a challenge." *"Come at me, Corrin! Let's see how much you've improved." *"I wouldn't go easy on me if I were you... At least if you want to win!" *"Are you challenging me? Because I must warn you...I will win." *"I'll shred you to pieces. I have the power of Nohr behind me!" *"We shall, prince of Hoshido. Let's see who's better with a sword!" *"I could ask the same of you, Camilla! Let's get to it." *"Try if you must, Leo. But I won't go down that easily!" *"I hate to be meeting like this...but I have no plans to surrender." *"I'd hoped to avoid this as well. But as we are enemies...here I come!" *"Attack me as you would your greatest enemy, or you're sure to lose." *"I appreciate your confidence, but you won't overcome me!" *"Is that all I can expect from the might of the Hoshidans?" *"I'm sorry for your loss, Prince Ryoma. Until next time!" *"That can't be all you've got, Camilla!" *"Today I won...but you get stronger every day, Leo." *"You did well, Elise! Until the end, that is." *"Nice swordwork, Corrin. We should start up our training again!" *"I may have won, but...Tiki, your appearance belies your power." *"Azura, you've gotten stronger... Let's train together again sometime." *"What's my next move?" Category:Quotes